Patent document 1 discloses a lens drive device in which a lens holder is driven in an optical axial direction by a linear motor having a magnet, a coil, and a yoke in an optical axial direction.
Patent document 2 discloses that a piezoelectric element is provided at an end portion of a reflector and current is applied to the piezoelectric element to thereby slightly deform the end portion of the reflector and achieve positioning.    Patent document 1:Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-23037    Patent document 2:Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-121950